1. Field
The following description relates to a method and apparatus of controlling resources of a femto base station for protecting an interference victim terminal in a hierarchical cell communication system and of controlling interference among femto base stations.
2. Description of Related Art
As various wireless communication technologies and devices continue to be introduced, demands for wireless communication have increased. The increased demands cause a lack of limited frequency resources, resulting in an increase in demand for more effectively use of the frequency resources.
A hierarchical cell environment denotes an environment in which relatively small cells formed by base stations are constructed within a macro cell, in a form of a self organizing network. Examples of the relatively small cells formed by the base stations include a relay cell, a femto cell, a pico cell, a cell formed by a Home Node-B (HNB), a cell formed by a Home enhanced Node-B (HeNB), a cell formed by a remote radio head (RRH), and the like.
In a hierarchical cell communication system using the femto cells, problems may arise such as a dead-zone or coverage hole in which Quality of Service (QoS) of a macro user is deteriorated due to interference from the femto cells.
To overcome a dead-zone, a method of reducing the interference through vertical handover between the femto cell and the macro cell may be applied. However, in the method of vertical handover, an amount of overhead influencing the entire communication system may be significant in terms of a user's mobility.
Another method of overcoming a dead-zone includes reducing the interference between the macro cell and the femto cell through resource partition.